


Marvel One-Shots

by Sietra2907



Series: My One-Shots [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23933647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sietra2907/pseuds/Sietra2907
Summary: Hello and Welcome to my Marvel One-Shots book. Since Endgame happened, I've been wanting to write this.Requests are open!
Series: My One-Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726276
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	Marvel One-Shots

Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel or the Art used. Credit to Disney for Marvel and Credit to the owners of the and used. 

(******)  
What I will NOT write:  
•LGBT  
•Swearing  
•Smut  
•A/B/O (Omegaverse)

(******)  
Request Forms:  
Plot:  
Main Characters:  
AU: (optional)  
Triggers:  
Genre: (fluff, angst, etc)  
Crossover: (optional)

I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I love the MCU and writing this book.


End file.
